


Admiting-Reddie

by Musical_memess



Series: IT Ships [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT book references, admitting feelings, mention of sewer scene ITS NOTHING BACK JUST A FLASHBACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_memess/pseuds/Musical_memess
Summary: Eddie's been thinking about the day where he and Bev had to 'bond' he hated it and that's all he knew. Maybe after telling Richie he's gay things will start to make senseSHORT STORY I should rewrite this
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Admiting-Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short

Richie's POV

Flashback

When Bev said she needed to embrace each of us, I had a few thoughts on what she meant but I really hoped it didn't mean what I thought. But here we each are standing naked in a sewer in the dark. I was sorta having a moment looking at all my friends but after I caught Eddie staring at my-yea I smirked in response and waited. We each had to go to Bev and, I guess, fuck her. Nothing better then you and all your friends losing your virginity to the same girl. The line order went Eddie, Mike, me, Stan, Ben, and Bill. When Eddie was done, he was crying. Now, if someones crying after getting fucked and you're a virgin, the reassurance is very low. While Mike was having his turn, I walked over to Eddie. I wrapped an arm around him and dropped my voice. 

"hey Ed's are you ok? Your stressing" 

He put his head in my chest and cried. I went wide eyed as she called for me. Bev looked tired and sore. I hesitated before going over to her. 

They Be 18 and Still Richies POV

Me and Eddie got into my car. I managed to get him to hang out with my today. I threw my backpack in the back seat and started the car. He sat in the passengers sear with his bag at his feet. 

"Rich it smells like cigarette smoke again!" He whines as I wink. "Richie Tozier scent you mean" 

He glares at me and I smile as he drive to my house. The ride was short. Eddie sat in his seat playing with the sleeves of his sweater. I chuckled as we pull into my drive way. 

He gets out and grabs his bag. I leave mine in the car as I unlock the door and walk in. Eddie follows and we go to my room. He drops his bag on the floor and sits on my bed. i lay with my head in his lap as he rolled his eyes and looks down. 

"Hey Rich?" He looks away and suddenly his whole moods changed.

"yea Ed's?" I get a bit scared as I reply. 

"Uh remember the sewer with Bev when we were like 11?"

How could I forget. Its the first time I felt feelings. "yea? Uh why?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately" He slowly spoke. 

"Why? Are you ok?" I moved closer to him. He looked up and our faces were inches away. "Can I ask you something personal?" he spoke. I could feel his breath against my lips. I nodded.

"How'd you know you were gay?" 

I didn't expect that. I couldn't tell him the truth! I have a crush on you and I love you and date me and you make me gay. 

"I got feelings for a dude. Convinced myself it was a phase, but the feelings didn't quit. I just accepted it. The last time I had feelings for a girl was 3rd grade and I don't think they were even real real feelings." I finished my speech and looked at him. His face gave off that look like I just told his life story. 

"Richie I'm gay" He hid his face. 

"Uh congrats?" 

I noticed he was starting to cry. I wrapped and arm around him and rubbed his shoulders. "What in my story triggered it for you?" 

"The feelings for a boy" He looked up. 

"Can I ask who this boy is?" 

"I'll tell you if you tell me" he spoke quickly. 

I went wide eyed. That'd be risking everything. But I need answers. 

"Sure" I removed my arm from around him and sat down. 

"Say their name" Eddie said. 

"Oh my god can we do it on the count of 3?" I didn't want to seem like a pussy but still. 

"fine"

"3"

"2"

"1"

I closed my eyes. "Eddie" His names fell off my lips and out into the air,. 

He went wide eyed. "Richie?" It sounded like a question which worried me. 

I opened my eyes. "'m so sorry Ed's but I like you"

He nodded. "You like me? Like like like me?"

I nodded "Y-yea"

"I uh like you too" He smiled and looked at me for the first time in a while.

I felt my face heat up. "Eddie You can't like me" I start to freak out. 

"Richie I like you so much you don't get it" He holds my hand intertwining our fingers. I squeeze his hand and meet his eyes. "Why do you like me? I have a 99% chance of fucking this up" 

He chuckles. "Can we take that once percent chance?" He scratched his neck and smiled. 

"Ed's I don't want to hurt you" I tried to draw my hands away. 

"You won't hurt me. I really really want to try. Please. Give me a week. We won't fuck this up" 

"A week?" I ask confused. What does that mean? A free trial? 

"Like a week. If you hate it we can stop."

"I want a boyfriend not spotify premium." I give him a look. 

"Ok then just,,,date me?" 

"Eddie its complicated"

He looked at me. "Who was the boy you first caught feelings for?" 

"You." I huffed. 

"who's feelings for that boy wouldn't quit?" 

I looked down. "You"

"Who made you realize you're gay?" 

'You" I roll my eyes.

He bit his lip. "What made you realize that you liked me when we were like, with Bev?"

I smile."I just saw how scared you were and I wanted nothing but to just protect you, Ed's. I still do." I stopped myself. "the feelings for the boy started when we were in the sewer." I said. 

He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly. I kissed back of course. I moved himself into my lap and I sighed and pulled away. "You really want to try?" 

He nodded eagerly. "I'm not giving up on you. I refuse" 

I nodded. "alright. Fine. I'll be your boyfriend" I smiled and pinned him down and kissed his jaw and down to his neck. He giggled and smiled. He squirmed in my grip as I put my hands on his sides and rubbed up them. 

"Stop moving" I whined. I held out the g. 

He tried to stay still but wouldn't give up. I rolled my eyes and slid my hands up his shirt and gave up. His soft skin under my fingers. I pulled away and looked at him. I smiled and he smiled back. I couldn't resist not to kiss him. 

"Ed's?" 

"Chee?"

"I'm so happy I never gave up"


End file.
